cardfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:G Technical Booster 2: The GENIUS STRATEGY/@comment-27199576-20160602070651/@comment-26121379-20160603000924
@Kipory Admittedly, it is a lot of speculation on my part since I don't actually know the abilities. That being said, I believe there is a big difference between an offensive card being a high rarity card, and a defensive card being a high rarity card. G-Guardians, as good as they are, are situational cards. Unlike a stride, which has enablers and can be used on your turn, G-Guardians are situational as they require having a heal trigger in hand to use, which is a harder condition to meet then a Grade 3. Also, Bushiroad needs to take a lot more into consideration when making G-Guards then they do with Strides, if they intend to keep any semblance of balance in this game. The three GRs from the last tech booster all have big, flashy effects that can win the game in a single turn, and that's because less constraints need to be put on strides. With GR G-Guards, however, they will almost certainly interrupt what your opponent is doing (see Defeat Flare) which means they will have to have a much greater cost/restriction for a comparable effect due to the reactive nature. It's one thing to retire an opponent's back row with a stride on your turn, because your opponent can regain that advantage on their turn. The flow of the game is "I gain advantage, then you gain advantage, then I gain advantage again, and whoever gains more advantage faster and more efficiently wins" but a stride that retires your opponent's back row on THEIR turn (Defeat Flare) turns the game into a "I gain advantage, then you lose advantage, then I gain advantage again, and by that point I've won the game" which is the reason that Defeat Flare is costed and restricted the way it is. Let's look at Defeat Flare: Heal Trigger in hand Counter Blast 1 cost Return two G3 flame dragons from drop to bottom of deck "Overlord" Vanguard Vanguard must be attack target Vanguard must be attacking Those are a lot of costs and restrictions on that skill, in place because the unit disrupts the flow of the game. Meanwhile, back at my point, Bushi will probably give that same level of support, probably with a different flare (heh) for each clan. But with that, they will also likely put restrictions on those cards, such as high CB costs and graveyard costs, making it harder to use those effects when you want to. As good as they might be, I don't see conditionally useful cards priced at the same level as the previous TB GRs, simply because those cards were all one-ofs that you could use whenever you wanted to, whereas G-Guards already have tighter restrictions, which will only be piled on by the amount of restrictions put on by Bushi for balancing purposes. Not to mention that the three clans are not in any way meta the way Overlords are. tl;dr: A card only usable under very conditional circumstances is unlikely to be as expensive as a card you can use whenever you want. Of course, this will all depend on whether Bushi intends on balancing those cards at all.